2 Years Change People
by lost.hurt.broken
Summary: they were together, but then he left. Now he's back, but she isn't his. He's done with her, right? You'll just have to read to find out. naruto x ino x shikamaru
1. Prolouge

**All hale Shikaino lovers. this is my new story. it's gonna be a sadly sweet one. I hope you like it. Please stay tune to read more. I'm starting you people out with the first, at least, 3 chapters, so you people don't kill me. okay read...enjoy...it's short cuz it's the prolouge.**

* * *

"Where are you going?" Her eyes filled with worry. Her hands were shaking and her voice quavering.

"I won't be gone that long." His eyes were kept still. His strong hands were placed on her shaking ones.

"2 years is long though! And where are you going?" Tears filled in her eyes. She bit her lip.

"I can't tell you. It's classified. Also I don't that well myself." He looked deep into her sad eyes.

"Promise me that you'll live." Her voice quavered again.

"I promise." He smiled and hugged her. She placed her head on his shoulder and cried. He stroked her back to give her some comfort. 

"Thank you." She looked at him with wet eyes. He looked down to her and placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her lightly on the lips. She hugged him and then he turned away. 

Tears fell, once again, from her eyes. She watched as he walked away from her.

* * *

**Yay! now wasn't that an easy read. kill me if you wish, okay, but please, review and read more. okay?**

**-Rei-**


	2. 2 Years Later

**Hey, Thanks for reading. I know what you're going to say if you're a Shikaino fan, how could you, but please I promise this one will have a happy ending. So just read and enjoy and review. And think I'm a horrible person to shika.**

**Disclaimer: I don't earn Naruto. tear tear so I write these and own these instead. **

2 Years Later...

It was quite for once. Ino enjoyed the silence. It seemed to calm her. She looked at the village around her. She smiled. Nothing really big had changed in the past two years. Sure, she herself had changed, I mean she had never thought that she'd end up dating the other loud mouthed blonde in Konaha, but then again who had? I mean the last relationship she had was with the lazy bum himself, Shikamaru, who in fact had left her for two years, and being the Ino she was she couldn't wait around for him, she was just way too impatient.

Ino sighed. The sun was setting on the beautiful, quite day, that she loved so much, though she didn't mind loud days either, because then she was with Naruto, but he was out on a mission, so it was quite. She stood up from where she was sitting. She smiled as she walked home. As she walked past the gate to enter Konaha she heard her name being called. 

"Ino! Is that you Ino? Ino, god please tell me that's you!" She turned towards the person that was calling her name, she hoped that it was Naruto, but she gasped as soon as she saw who it was.

"Shik...a...mar...u?" She was in shock. He smiled when he knew it was her. He ran faster than he was before and within seconds he was standing in front of her. Her eyes filled with tears as he smiled. He took her into his arms and hugged her tightly. 

"Ino, I've missed you so much." He kissed the top of her head. She was so happy to have him back but then remembered that she was no longer his, but Naruto's. She moved her head from his chest. She looked up to him with tear filled eyes. 

"Shikamaru, I have to tell you something." Shikamaru didn't hear her. He just started to talk again.

"We can finally get married Ino. And then we can have the family we planned on having...and the-" Ino cut him off. 

"No Shikamaru we CAN'T!" Shikamaru looked at her bewildered. 

"What do you mean Ino?" Ino pulled away from Shikamaru.

"I mean...Shikamaru, when you left I couldn't wait for you to come back. Shikamaru, I'm with Naruto now." Shikamaru's face looked hurt. Ino sighed.

"For how long Ino?" Ino looked at his hurt face.

"For year and a half. We get along great and I like him a lot." Ino looked away from Shikamaru. "Look I've got to get going. Sakura is coming over and I have to make dinner." Ino turned away from Shikamaru and walked off.

Shikamaru frowned. He didn't want this to be the truth but it was; two years really do change people. Temari had told him that Ino wouldn't be the same person but he didn't believe her. He thought he knew Ino, but he no longer knew Ino. And he longer wanted to.

* * *

**Short right? well i'll write more, you people should be happy that I'm going to keep this one going because I like this one. And I'll make the chapters longer, if you people review. Okay? Fine I'll make them longer anyway. Don't worry in time this story will be happier. just review, please! **

**-Rei-**


	3. Dinner

**Here's chapter 2. it's longer, so I hope you like it. Yes it's a shikaino story, but nor yet! so enjoy Naruino till the shikaino starts.**

**Disclaimer- yawn i don't own Naruto yawn so now i'm going to own these stories.**

* * *

Ino hummed as she cooked dinner. She grabbed all of the ingredients and utensils and started to cook an accustomed dish in Naruto's and her house. She knew that Naruto would be home tonight, and as always when ever Naruto got home from a mission Ino would cook ramen. Tonight would be even more fun because twice a month Sakura would come over for dinner and tonight was that night when she'd stop by. She resumed her cooking and after ten minutes the ramen was done. There was a light knock on the door. 

"I'm coming!" Ino called. She walked over to the door and greeted Sakura. The two friends hugged, and Ino showed Sakura the table. Ino sat down across from Sakura, placing a cup of tea in font of Sakura and herself. 

"Ino, it's been awhile since we last spoke. How are you?" Sakura smiled, taking a sip of her tea.

"I'm good. Really I am. And today you'll never guess who came back." Sakura looked at me. She knew that Ino was not talking about Sasuke, because he came back awhile back, but he was with Hinata now.

"Who came back Ino?" Ino almost choked on her tea before she spoke, she was still in shock herself.

"Shikamaru did. He thought everything was still the same. Just like they were two years ago." Sakura nodded.

"I see. So he thought that you were still in love with him then?" Ino sighed.

"Yup, that's exactly what he thought." Ino paused sipping her tea. "He thought that we were going to start off where we stopped and live our lives together forever. Get married and start the family, which we once both dreamed about." Ino frowned. "But he was wrong. If he expected me to wait around two years for him, than he was wrong. I'm in love with Naruto." Sakura smiled.

"Yah, kind of like how when Sasuke came back he thought I'd still be in love with him. Boy was he wrong." Sakura smirked. Ino thought it was funny when Sasuke came back, finally realizing that he loved Sakura and the she said, simply, "I got over you Sasuke. I'm in love with Sai now, not you." Ino laughed when she saw this. Ino laughed and laughed and laughed. She couldn't stop laughing. She enjoyed this moment.

A few more minutes past, while Ino and Sakura caught up. Ino heard the door unlock and Ino smiled. "Naruto's home, better go get the bowls out." Sakura smiled at her friend as she left and waved to her former team mate as he walked into the small kitchen.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto yelled. He smiled as her walked up behind Ino, kissing her on the cheek. "Hey Ino-chan. Yum, ramen for dinner." Ino smiled.

"As always Naru-kun." Naruto smiled as he sat down at the table. Ino walked over with the ramen and set a bowl in front of her chair, her boyfriend and her best friend. Naruto went right to eating as soon as it was placed in front of him, and Sakura and Ino couldn't help but giggle. Sakura decided to speak.

"So Naruto how was your mission?" Naruto stopped eating. He looked up at Sakura and smiled.

"Aww man was it great! We fought rouge ninjas like crazy! I mean we finished with one group and walked some, then another came onto us. I don't blame 'em though. We had to deliver some important stuff to Suna then we got to spy on the Akatsuki, so I had a nice time." Naruto smiled then went back to eating. Ino laughed.

"That's Naruto for ya." Sakura smiled and continued to eat her ramen. Ino began to eat hers also.

After dinner had ended Ino started to clear the dishes off the dishes. Naruto decided to speak.

"Ino-chan I heard Shikamaru came back today is that right?" the question caught Ino off guard. She gasped and dropped on of the bowls.

"Crap." She mumbled. She bent down and started to pick up the broken pieces of the bowl when Naruto once again asked her the question.

"So did he come back? Do you know?" Ino was once again caught off guard and ended up cutting her hand this time. Naruto saw this and bent down to his girlfriend. "Ino-chan are you okay?! Sakura can you look at her hand?! Naruto grabbed Ino's hand and a napkin, pressing the napkin against her hand.

"Thanks Naruto." Ino smiled. "And yes he did come back; I just don't want to talk about him." Ino stood up, with the napkin still in her hand. Naruto continued to pick up the broken pieces of the bowl. Sakura came over and looked at Ino's hand.

"It looks fine. The cut it's self is not that deep, just large. All you need to do is wrap it up and it'll be fine." Ino nodded and left to go to the bathroom and wrap up her hand. Sakura walked over to Naruto. "Naruto look. Ino doesn't want to talk about Shikamaru right now, ok? She just wants to live her life with you." Naruto looked up at his friend. 

"Yah Sakura-chan I know, but I can't help but think that maybe some where she still loves Shikamaru." Sakura nodded and helped Naruto finish picking up the remaining pieces.

"Me too, Naruto, me too." Sakura smiled at Naruto and stood up. "Well tell Ino that I'll see her later and that I'll let Tsunade know that Shikamaru isn't allowed anywhere near her." Naruto nodded. 

"I will Sakura, see you later then." Sakura walked over to the door. 

"Yup, bye baka." Ino walked out. Naruto smiled at her and she walked over to him and hugged him.

"I don't want him back, not yet." Naruto sighed, hugging his girlfriend and trying to comfort her.

"I know what you mean Ino-chan, I know what you mean." 

Out side Shikamaru stared mindlessly at their apartment, trying to understand why she chose Naruto over him.

* * *

**well? did you like it? i'm tired now, but i'll continue to post today..if i must..y'know just to start the story out. i do except annonomis reviews, and i know i probably spelld that wrong, i can't spell. So god damn it people review!**

**-Rei-**


	4. A Letter

Shikamaru walked towards his apartment. On his way there he ran into Tenten.

"Hey Shikamaru it's been awhile, huh?" Tenten smiled. 

"Yeah it has been awhile. So tell me it's not true about Naruto and Ino." Shikamaru sighed and hopped that it wasn't true. Tenten shook her head.

"Sorry but it's true. You know a lot can change in two years." Shikamaru nodded.

"Yeah I just wished she hadn't." Shikamaru looked at the sky. Tenten looked at him.

"But it's Ino we're talking about." Tenten looked at her watch. "Shikamaru I have to go, Neji is waiting and I don't wish to upset him." Shikamaru nodded.

"I understand. Nice talking to you Tenten. Have a nice night." Tenten smiled. 

"Thank you. It was nice talking to you too. Good luck with the Ino thing." She started walking and continued her way towards her home. Shikamaru sighed. He walked to his apartment and unlocked his door. He looked around. The same apartment he left was covered in dust. He walked to the kitchen. He opened his fridge to find it bare. 

"What a drag." Shikamaru sighed closing the door. He walked over to his kitchen table and looked through the pile of papers. He found various bills that he need to pay and letters that were written by Ino. He picked one of them up and looked at it. I didn't seem that old, almost as if she was expecting to be home anytime sooner when she wrote it. He opened the envelope and looked inside. There was a picture of him and her. He opened the letter.

_Dear Shikamaru, How long has it been since we last saw each other? If my calculations are correct it should be almost two years. I miss you very much. You are a dear friend to me and I couldn't wish for a better one. You may have already seen it, but if you haven't, in this letter I placed a picture of you and me. I placed it in there because I wanted to say goodbye to what we once were. I am going out with Naruto now, and have been for awhile. Please forgive for breaking the promises we once made, but I just could not wait for you. You will always be special in my heart, and maybe one day I'll get up the gut to tell you I love you, once more. Thank you for all that you have done for me.Ino_

Shikamaru read over the letter again and again. His eyes filled with tears as he kept reading it. '_Because she wrote this letter, it must mean that she still loves me.'_ Tears began to fall from his face. He smiled. He looked at the picture she gave him. The looked so happy. Ino was in a purple dress and he was in a green t-shirt and shorts, they were smiling happily in the restaurant. Chouji had later said he couldn't help but take the picture. Shikamaru sat both the picture and the letter down. He walked to his room and lay down on the bed. After a few minutes he drifter off into a deep, but peaceful sleep.


	5. The Truth

**Welcome back. here is chapter 4. this will be ending soon tear tear it'll probably have a maximum of 10 chapters. yawn8 but that means i have to type them. oh well. i hope you like this next chapter.**

**disclaimer: cuz the evil meany weasals (itachis) will eat me if i don't. i sadly don't own naruto.**

* * *

A few weeks had past since Shikamaru came back and Ino went on living her life as usual. Shikamaru would pass her on the street, but never said anything. Ino would always want to say hi, but she never did.

The seasons were changing fast in Konaha and Ino didn't like it. She liked her crisp, clear, and warm fall days, she didn't like the cold, cloudy days of winter. But she loved the snow that fell during winter. She remembered when Shikamaru asked her out. It was snowing. Ino sighed she loved that day. She walked over to her kitchen and made some hot chocolate. She grabbed and walked over to the window, watching as the snow began to fall. Ino sighed. She loved the snow, but it just reminded her of Shikamaru.

_Flashback_

_Ino was walking back to her shop when Shikamaru grabbed her by her arm. She stopped walking and turned around. She smiled when she saw it was him._

"_Hey Shika what's up?" Shikamaru smiled and looked at Ino, who was slightly shivering._

"_Nothing, but do you have time to come on a walk with me?" Ino smiled more._

"_Sure Shika, but let me grab another coat, I'm kind of cold." Shikamaru sighed. _

"_Here take my coat." He quickly took it off and handed it to her._

"_No, Shika I can't take your coat from you. I just couldn't. You'd freeze." Shikamaru laughed. _

"_No Ino it's fine, okay? I'm warm enough. Look I have a hoodie on underneath. I'll be warm, you though, with that thin designer jacket, won't be." Ino smiled and giggled lightly._

"_Thank you Shika." She grabbed my coat and put it on. "It's a little big," She flapped around the long arms on the coat. "So where are we going?" Shikamaru smiled and took Ino's hand, which was hidden in the sleeve of Shikamaru's jacket. She smiled and followed behind him. They walked for awhile till they reached the edge of the village. They were at their original training ground for team ten. The one they first trained on as the new team ten. She smiled when he stopped. The snow was falling lightly, and was sticking everywhere. The ground was white and the trees were covered lightly with the snow. Shikamaru saw how much she loved the sight. He decided to speak._

"_Ino, you've always been such a good friend." She smiled._

"_You're an awesome friend too Shika!" _

"_Well, you see, I wanted to see if you could ever be more than that...and...Um...I...uh..." Ino cut him off. _

"_Shika, are you asking me out?" Ino and Shikamaru blushed._

"_Yeah that's what I wanted to ask you." Ino smiled, while blushing._

"_Okay then Shika, I accept. I will be your girlfriend." Shikamaru smiled and then hugged her, lifting her feet off the ground. The new couple spent the rest of the day together and by the end of the day everyone knew that they were going out._

_End Flashback_

Tears fell from Ino's eyes. She hadn't known that Naruto had come while she was recalling that wonderful day. Naruto placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Ino-chan are you okay?" Ino looked away from the window. 

"Naru, yes, I'm fine, really." Ino put on an unconvincing smile. Naruto looked at her concerned.

"But Ino-chan you're crying." He wiped away her tears. "Are you sure you're fine?" Ino started to shake. She dropped her mug of hot chocolate and dropped her face into her hands and began to sob.

"Naruto what have I've done!?" She choked on the words; Naruto just comforted his crying girlfriend.

"It's about Shikamaru isn't it Ino-chan?" She looked up at him; her face coated in tears.

"Y...n...yes." She choked on the word yes. She didn't want to know what would happen when  
Naruto found out that she still felt something for Shikamaru.

"Ino-chan it's okay. Just tell me something." Ino nodded. "Do you still like Shikamaru?"

"Yes, Naruto I'm sorry! I'm a horrible girlfriend! I'm in love with another man!" Ino cried harder now. Naruto rubbed her back and sighed.

"Ino, I could tell that you were always in love with Shikamaru, so I just gave you time, and a person to rely on. Ino, I knew that you'd never be happy with me." Naruto smiled, and Ino hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Naruto! Thank you so much, you are an awesome friend, and you were a great boyfriend."

"I know right."

**what did you think. I hope you liked it. i'm up for suggestions tho. the next chapter will be a dedication to my friend MaiomilovesShikamaru. She's an awsome girl, and so i just wanted her to know if she was readin this. she will show up in the story too! thanks again for readin.**

**-Rei-**


End file.
